Hikari's first Day at Twin Needle High
by Wait.What
Summary: It's Hikari's first day in High School, and she has to learn the ups and downs of the school on the first day, or stay in her elder sister's group for another four years. Too bad Satoshi's in her sister's group...A small Ikarishipping moment at the end.


_**Twin Needle High**_

_**Well, after spending my first day in highschool, I decided, "Hey, why not write about it?" so I have. The story is narrorated by Hikari, and we follow her around during her zany day that is based on my school and teachers. Hell, you even get my insane History teacher who is just as weird as me! lol So follow this tale of drama, teen angst, humour, and history teachers talking about getting laid.**_

_**Sum:**_ Hikari Spheal is just starting highschool at Twin Needle High. Follow her story that is filled with drama, teen angst, chaos, humour, and crazy history teachers talking about getting laid. Cue chaos and abnormalty, and evil vending machines as well. ;D . Now a one-shot because I'm a lazy bastard.

舵

**BREE BREE BREE BR...PLIP PLIP PLIP PLIP PLIP PLIP PLIP PLIP PLIP...ZZZZZZ...BREE BREE BREE BR...**

"Stupid clock." I muttered before dragging my unwilling body from the couch-like bottom bunk of my bunk bed. I looked up at the bunk above me and heard no snoring. Mayuki must have been already up, I concluded before getting off the bunk and checking to make sure. Yep, nothing was up there except for her pillows, blankets, stuffed toys, and the cat, Gengar. I pulled off my PJs and got into my clothes for the first day of school. I chose a pink skirt and a black top. I already figured what my sister would be wearing, since she had slept in her outfit, minus the shoes and socks. I noticed that the boombox was still going, playing Three Days Grace, and the fan was on like always. I briefly wondered how she always managed to get down the ladder without getting her head chopped off by the ceiling fan. I shrugged the question off and grabbed my backpack beofre heading to the kitchen to grab a poptart.

As I did so, I managed to spot the ever-exclusive Mew. Mew is Mayuki's cat, and has a personality almost the same. Gengar is my cat, and likes attention, but always runs when she spots me, Mew does this also. Mew and Gengar seem to only like Mayuki for some reaason. Gengar and Mew are both pure black cats, and are _**really**_ cute and fluffy. A darted to the kitchen, looking at the vcr clock. It was 6 0 6, and class started at 7 20. I grabbed a poptart from the counter and dug into the fridge looking for a bottle of water. I finally found one and opened the cap and drank some and put the rest in a bottle holder on my backpack. My back was one of those awesome new side backpacks that are kinda like a mix of a backpack and a purse, and my sister had the same. The only way we could tell ours apart was because hers was all black, and mine was pink camouflage. Mayuki strode into the kitchen from the breakfast room, poptart in one hand, Mew cradled in the other.

Mayuki had black hair, like our father, and it was very long. She also inherited his black eyes. Mayuki was wearing baggy camouflage pants with her favourite belt, and a black shirt with a pink thundercloud/heart mix with pink dots spread across the front that she had bought at Hot Topic during the summer. She also had her black wristband and a black sportswatch, along with her favourite shoes. Mom had also bought me a watch for the new year, and I had a black wristband with the Sand symbol from Naruto on it.

"Hello, Prepzilla." Mayuki said, poptart crums flying from her mouth. Mayuki has no manners, few morals, no style, no fashion sense, no brain, and a No-Prep rule. Mayuki is the goth of the family, and plays the part quite well. Mayuki also has a love of gaming and skateboards, and she is a total fan when it comes to horror movies. Mayuki loves to play pranks and be an ass, but everyone has mainly gotten use to it. She is also _**very**_ sarcastic. I, on the other hand, try to mind my manners and be as curtious as possible, and always try to dress up in bright, cheery colours, but I would never go so far as to wear a neon green jacket, neon orange pants, and bright green and yellow crocs like my sister had in middle school. Mayuki is...Mayuki.

"Hello, Chaos." I replied. Seriously, Mayuki is a walking chaos-magnet. But sometimes, it's funny. Okay, okay, it's almost always funny. She also has a _**huge**_ string of bad luck. Her joke is when she runs into a bad-luck object, it doesn't work because she can't get any unluckier. The two of us finished eating our poptarts, and Mayuki went to go wake mom up. Mayuki is old enough to drive, but...To put it simply, if Mayuki drove, we'd be dead in five minutes. Even I'm a better driver. I can last about five to ten minutes before crashing into another car. Or a pole. I'm serious! The pole came outta nowhere! Mayuki had suceded in getting mom up, and we went to the car and mom drove us to school. Our school was, I don't know whether to say luckily or unluckily, like a college campus. We had to walk across the street to get to the library or the Cherryl building, and we had to go behind the field house to get to the Achivement building.

The two of us got out of the car and walked across the street to the main building, and into the Student Help building to get our bus and locker numbers. The two of us walked in, and went up to the desk.

"Hello, we're Mayuki and Hikari Spheal." Mayuki said, monotously."We're here to get our bus number and lockers."

"You get lockers in Attendance, but your bus number is number 28, route 113A." The lady said.

"Attendance?" I asked.

"Yes, Attendance."

"Is that a building?" I asked Mayuki. She shooked her head no.

"Not unless they made a new one. The only building is Cherryl, and that's because it use to be and old Elementary school, but now it's part of the High School." She said. "I'm heading to the cafeteria." I went out to where the buses were unloading, and spotted one of my old friends from Norclay Middle School. It was Drew Davis, and he was talking to May Maple. Along with that group you saw Daimond, Pearl, Chase, and Crystal. Crystal was brushing her Umbereon plush, Chase was listening to his Ipod, Daimond and Pearl were using their Nintendo DS Lites, and Drew and May were fighting. I walked up behind May, who was too busy bickering with Drew to notice, and said "Boo."

May screamed,and I had to cover my ears to stop them from bleeding. _**Man**_, does May scream loud. She turned around and saw me, and everyone else holding their ears and gave a small 'Sorry' and then started to chew me out. I was saved when a guy with a red Pokemon hat came and told her to lay off. She did.

"Hey, wanna check out the library before school starts?" The male asked. The three of us nodded and followed him across the street to the library. I ran up a few steps, following the three, observing their outfits. The male from before had messsy black hair covered by that hat, an unzipped blue jacket showing off a black tank top, and jeans. Drew had a pair of black pants and a grey tshirt on, which was over a black longsleeved top. May had on her usual hat, and was wearing a red top and skirt, with biker pants underneith, and knee high baggy socks. I entered the library, and found out it was much bigger on the inside than on the outside. I followed the three and eventually found one of those awesome coffee-vending machines. The guy, who you had heard Drew call 'Satoshi' pulled out some money and stuck it in the machine, but it was rejected. He put in some change, but it too was rejected. "I guess it just hates me." Satoshi said.

"Pfft. Inamanite objects can't hate, you doufus." A voice said. We each turned around to see a purple haired boy who was wearing a Pokeball designed jacket and baggy black pants.

"Shinji!" Satoshi growled.

"Hey, Shinji." Drew said, giving a lazy wave. May also said hi. The boy called Shinji gave a one-second glance at me before continuing.

"You know, for someone who's not a freshman, you act pretty childish." He said.

"Oi, Shinji. Open your eyes and see that there might not just be stupid pricks with sticks up their asses." I heard a familair voice say. It was Mayuki, who was leaning against a bookcase with her arms folded against her chest. She was smirking, which was rare. She also had some of her buddies with her. You recognized Blood, Demon, Crystal, Saturn, Sia, Mikan, and Yuki, but not the others. Blood had bleached and dyed her hair red, and her sister had bleached and dyed her hair green. Crystal still had her plush. Yuki had cut all his brown, curly hair off, so you barely recognized him. Mikan's black hair was tied into a ponytail. Saturn had an outfit similair to Mayuki's, except for a black leather jacket that was unzipped, and Sia's face had a large grin on it, as usual. Saturn and Sia were siblings, like Blood and Demon; Crystal was Pearl's older sister; Mikan and Yuki were room mates, and had known each other since preschool.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Outcast Patrol. Here to recrut some Freshmen for your little group?" Shinji sneered.

"Feh. No, I just hate it when people are asses. But I hate it even more when those asses pick on my little sister." Mayuki shot back.

"Sister? Yeah right. You don't have a sister." Shinji snorted.

"Uhm...Actually, she does. She's the blue haired girl." A girl with black-blue hair and white eyes stuttered. She had a heavy jacket on, and some jeans.

"Well good for her." Shinji said sarcastically before leaving. I blinked twice.

"Who the hell was _**that**_?!" I asked. Satoshi laughed.

"_**That**_ was Shinji Koal. He always picks on the Freshmen and your sister's group. He won't bother you next year, though." He said. "We've got ten minutes 'til class starts, so let's head out." Everyone pooled out of the library and crossed the street and then headed their own way. I had to go to the main building, the lower floor, room 113. I went to the main building and down the stairs and turned the corner, looking for that room. I found it, but there was alot of people in there...I asked one of teachers outside the door, and they said to just pick a seat. I picked one close to the door. I pulled out my scedual and looked it over and over, and then I pulled out the map of the building and observed them both until class started. When the bell rang, I looked around for people I knew, and saw quite a few. Saturn was in this class, so it would defenetly be an interesting year. May and Drew were also in the room. A few people from Mayuki's group were in the room. Some of them were chatting, while others were sitting around looking bored.

When the teacher came in, I couldn't tell if she was African-American of Asian. She had looked Asian in the hall, but now I couldn't tell. She had black hair and was wearing a skirt and blouse and high heel shoes.

"Alright. Class is started. Don't ask me what we're doing in class, it should be up on the board. If not, then it's because I was late, and will be put up later. Maybe. My name is Ms. Hatake, and I'll be your World History teacher. Um...I'm going to hand out a pretest so I can see what you know. Hopefully, you know nothing, so I can teach. If you know everything, why are you in my class?" MS. Hatake passed out the pretest. I passed a pretest to the person behind me, and was a little surprised; It was Satoshi! We started on the pretest. I knew some of the questions, but others i didn't know, so I guessed. The final question was a short answer question, while the rest were multipal choice questions. Why do they call short answer questions short answer questions if they never turn out to be short?

Anyways, it was some quote that you had to explain. "I think, therefore I am." I thought it was something that had to do with quantum theory or conciousness, so I put that down. The only reason I even _**knew**_ about quantum theory was because Mayuki had made me read some book called _Black Order_. It was pretty good, and covered lots of topics. Very well written, to boot. Anyways, after the pretest, Ms. Hatake took role call.

"Drew Davis?"

"Here, mainly."

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Here."

"Satoshi Ketchum?"

"Here."

"Haruka Maple?"

"May."

"Sia Silvertail?"

"Here!"

"Saturn Silvertail?"

"Here in body, but my mind is mush."

"Hikaru Spheal?"

"Here."

"Chaos Suga?"

"Here."

"Martin Toko?"

"Piro."

"Max Toko?"

"Largo."

"Miho Tohya?"

"Here."

"Well, now that that's done, let's move on to the sylabus." The teacher handed out the sylabus and told us we had to get it signed. A few descussions later, the bell rang and I had a new opinion about High school; Everyone was crazy and I was the only sane person alive. Saturn and a couple more buddies of Mayuki's came out of the classroom, talking about the teacher. I heard someone call her crazy, and I heard Saturn respond curtly with 'Sanity is overrated.' and laughter. I sighed and headed to French. I left the Main Building and headed to the Field House. I noticed that one of Mayuki's buddies were following me. I think his name was Max Toko, but he prefered to be called Largo. First thing I noticed about the guy from small glances was his fire red hair that defied gravity. As I said, everyone is crazy. I was also begining to think that High school defied most of the laws of physics. I sighed before enetering the Field House and heading up the stairs on my right.

I stood around stupidly before seeing a teacher and asking where Mr. Maron's room was. He laughed and pointed at the first room in the hall. I sighed and thanked him, and walked into the classroom. I took the first empty seat I could find. After the freaky bell rang, a teacher walked in. He had black hair and looked like a normal Japanese man. Then he started to talk in a different language to other students. No one knew what he was saying. This continued to happen for about twenty minutes before he took out flash cards with letters on them. He said the letter's name and we repeated what he said.

He took attendence, and I noticed that both Largo and his brother Piro were in this room. I sweatdropped. _Whell, at least that explains why he was following me..._I thought. Eventually, the teacher called on me to say a letter, and naturally I messed up. He said he'd come back to me later so he could embarrass me. I sweatdropped while hitting my head against the desk. _That proves it._ I concluded. _Everyone here is crazy, and school defies physics._ Muss laughter and embarrassment later, the bell rang and I stood up and stretched before heading off to lunch. Only one problem: I didn't know how to get there! I groaned irritatedly before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw Largo, and Piro standing behind him.

"You got Achievement with Flam next?" Largo asked. I pulled out my scedual sheet, looked at it and realized I did.

"Yeah."

"Cool, you got first lunch with me 'n Piro. You're Mayuki's younger sis, right?" He asked. I nodded, and he grinned. "Even better. Now you wont have to eat lunch alone today." He grabbed my hand and nearly dragged me to the Cafeteria, which, as it turns out, there is a passage to around the Field House. We got in the line farthest from the door because it was the shortest. A few minutes later, I was aking myself what I should get for lunch. They had hamburgers, salads, a burrito bar, and a few other things. I grabbed a hamburger, a strawberry milk (Couldn't find the chocolate), and a chocolate muffin. I was then dragged outside after paying for my meal and into the bleachers at the football field. In the bleachers were some of Mayuki's groupies, but there was also May, Drew, and Satoshi. I plopped down next to May.

"So, Hikari, how do you like High school so far?" Satoshi asked with a mouthful of burger.

"It's pretty good, but most of the teachers seem to be insane." I replied as I opened my milk.

"Sanity is overrated." Saturn said as she came up the stairs with a slice of pizza and a Dr. Pepper in hand. "Besides, wait 'til you meet the _other_ teachers." A few people laughed.

"It pays off in the end, believe me. Wait 'til you get Open Lunch privledges." Said a girl from my History class. The girl next to her nodded vigorusly. The two girls had odd colored hair. One had purple hair, while the other had hot pink hair. Again, high school defies all laws. I decided to voice my opinion.

"Why does high school violate all laws of physics?" I heard a small scoff and looked over to see that boy from the library.

"Well, little Freshman, that's just how things are." He said. I glared at him, and he smirked. He walked up the steps, and sat down on the edge of the wall as he ate his Nachos. The rest of lunch passed pretty quickly. There were a few oddball conversations, like where the eraser bits went, why 4Kids had to mess up Pokemon, and why school was invented. After that, I followed Diamond and Pearl, who apparently had the same class as me. They sat down in some computer chairs in the room and waited for the teacher to arrive.

The teacher, when he got there, looked oddly like Professor Rowan on Pokemon. I shook my head. He couldn't be.

"Hello. My name is Edward Missingno. You may call me Mr. M," the grey haired teacher said. Everyone nodded.

"Oi, Pearl. Isn't Missingno that one character from Red and Blue?" Diamond asked. Pearl nodded as he fiddled with his pen. The rest of the class went by pretty quickly. It was pretty boring. Now I had to walk over to the other building. I was about to go around through the little alleyway, when Satoshi grabbed me.

"Where ya going?" He asked.

"I have Chemistry with Gayle." Satoshi grinned.

"Awesome! So do I!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me through the Football field to the other building. I was dragged across the street, and into the building. Satoshi stopped at the school store and bought some gum, before dragging me off to the next class. We walked into the room and plopped down in some random seats. Then after the bell had rung, the teacher handed out notecards. She then made a little map of the room with the numbers and told us to go sit where our number was. Lucky me, I got stuck next to Shinji.

The rest of class was boring, just listening to her ramble on and on about the contract we had to sign in order for the school to not get sued. I waited for the bell to ring. Eventually, it did, and we placed all the chairs on top of the desks and headed to the buses.

High school sounds great and all, but in truth, the classes are boring, the teachers are insane, and the students are even weirder.

It got even weirder when Shinji kissed me a month later...

_I'm lazy, what can I say? From ultichap, to one-Shot. But at least it was a pretty long One-Shot. Whee...review or I'll poke you with a sharp stick._


End file.
